1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus for photographing originals in succession on a photographic film of a continuous web form and processing the thus exposed film to obtain a film with visible recorded images.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In such photographic apparatus, the photographic film is advanced intermittently for every photographing operation at the photographing station where the film is exposed to the original images, while said film after exposure is continuously advanced at a constant speed in the processing station in order to prevent uneven development. Consequently, in order to achieve satisfactory operation of these two stations it becomes necessary to adjust the difference in the film feeding speed between these two stations. For this reason, in the conventional apparatus there is provided a storage chamber between the two stations for temporarily storing the exposed film, and a cutter is actuated by a cutting instruction switch when a determined amount of film is stored in said storage chamber whereupon the film thus cut (hereinafter referred to as strip film) is advanced in continuous manner from the storage chamber to the processing station thereby avoiding the above-mentioned inconvenience resulting from the difference in the feed speed between the two stations.
However, in such photographic apparatus the amount of originals which can be recorded on a strip film is determined since the maximum length of the strip film is fixed by the dimension of the storage chamber. Consequently the originals in excess of said amount have to be recorded on plural film strips. Such plural strips have to be spliced together for use on a reader or a reader-printer with a retrieving function, involving the danger of erroneous splicing or misplacing. The maximum number of originals recordable on a strip film can be increased by enlarging the dimension of said storage chamber, but such modification will lead to a larger apparatus.